


Retiens moi, Je respire encore

by grainipiot



Series: Hanahaki AU [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Hanahaki Disease, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, alternative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grainipiot/pseuds/grainipiot
Summary: How could it happen to him? Life was unfair sometimes, Yi wished it didn't have to take that long to realize feelings. Unrequited feelings.Modern AU - yisuo - hanahaki (sort of reverse to the main fanfic "Fleur de saison")
Relationships: Yasuo/Master Yi (League of Legends)
Series: Hanahaki AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757704
Comments: 17
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Here I go with another new idea, what if Yi was the one getting hanahaki first? Here is the answer!  
> I promise, it will take just two chapters, it's supposed to be a one shot xD 
> 
> The setting is exactly the same than "Fleur de saison" except that Yi develops feelings (and hanahaki) first!  
> Thank you for reading!

Weekend, at last.

So started the most waited time of the week when it was possible to relax and forget about work and the world just for two days. Saturday marked the first morning to sleep in without troubles or alarm. Good life no ?

Not exactly.

For Yi each day was counted. At one point time would run out, after a few months of sickness that brought him closer to potential death. Not any kind of disease, this one was called hanahaki and it had plagued his thoughts and health for some time already. Only unrequited love could affect someone to that point and unless these feelings were returned, he would cough petals until his very end. A slow lonely death.

Yes it was unfair, personally he had never wished for something of the sort. It would have been a lot better just to keep this fondness for a certain close friend in check. But no, it had to be unrequited. A door closed before he could even reach it.

Honestly he wouldn’t ever think about blaming his friend for that, life was this way and no one could fight infatuation when it happened. Except it seemed not to be mere infatuation. It was more than that.

To begin with, Yasuo had been part of his life regularly for some years. First as highschool friend, even though they couldn’t be exactly classmates as Yasuo was a year younger, then as roommates. There had been barely a short year without seeing him much while he completed his last year in highschool. Such a time seemed far from now, a rather cherished memory of a time when he could see the two brothers almost everyday. Of course it was different from living with them as he did now but from the start he took a small liking in this noisy boy that made sure to get in troubles. Very kind when one got to know Yasuo enough. This probably was why Yi had looked after him during highschool, for both his and Yone’s peace of mind.

So these now feelings weren't exactly love at first sight, on the opposite. It was the result of two years listening quietly Yasuo go about his life, his issues and happy times. Like a good friend should do, except Yi maybe got too fond of him. All this took another sense when he and Yone had passed their exams, allowing them to continue their studies to college.

It resulted in a rather low year, spent in a new city far from everyone except Yone that had agreed to move in a shared flat. This was cheaper for them and the most logical decision since they studied in the same city. Life was nice even when it got a little difficult to adapt and discover this newly found freedom. Far from his parents. Now he was allowed to be more like himself, even thought the changes weren’t so drastic.

What this single year had taught him was that he missed Yasuo. As simple as that. Maybe not in the way that he thought. At first Yi blamed homesickness, still missing the place of his childhood and a time of his life when there weren’t as many responsibilities. Freedom was good but with it came money. A few months had passed and then it became clear he also missed Yasuo as an individual. Some of his former classmates and friends weren’t as present in his thoughts. No more noise around, no more complaints about specific teachers or classes. At least they could message each other a little but soon it became clear it wasn’t just missing a friend. There were a few things he couldn’t say and ask.

Feelings truly hit him with realization when next summer ended and Yasuo joined them. At first it seemed a bit like a joke between the three of them but little by little they truly planned to get a new place able to welcome the youngest of the trio. It had been barely three months ago and yet Yi couldn’t forget a time when he hadn’t been suffocating over feelings.

Yasuo had moved in and this new shared life had just showed the many things that Yi had missed about him. Presence, laugh and discreet kindness. What not to like ? He was terribly aware that he wasn’t alone thinking that sort of things about his more-than-close friend. After the new wave of soft feelings for getting to see each other every day, every morning and evening came the sudden wall of doubt. Yasuo was very social, a bit more than Yone and a lot more than Yi. He was the one getting out on the specific evenings like Thursday and Friday. In itself it didn’t bother Yi as they were all adults and the latter could do whatever he wanted. What killed him gently – literally now – was to know Yasuo slept outside sometimes.

So this was the way it was.

Not more than a month after Yasuo’s arrival in their happy routine, Yi started to feel pain, something too physical to be nothing. First an ache then petals. This was what slapped him in the face stronger than everything. What he had thought to be friendship then gentle fondness was in fact condemning him to a slow death.

From that day his life had taken a sombre turn, no matter how colorful these petals were. It was a warning, if he failed to be loved in time, he would have to chose between losing this love or his life. It didn’t matter if these petals were from sunflowers, a rather happy thing for the sunshine Yasuo could be in his life. It didn’t matter anymore.

It quickly became tiring, the sickness taking over little by little. Coughing was horrible, sometimes Yi would feel like suffocating, unable to breathe. At least in the first month he had managed to keep that to himself and pretend it was just a cold or whatever flu was running at the time. In no way the other two could know what it was, it would just spiral from there into admitting feelings. Yasuo shouldn’t ever hear about it, no matter how painful it was.

If that were to happen, it would be over. It was none of their business. Furthermore Yi knew that if his dear friend heard about it, he would feel guilty. Even though it wasn’t his fault. They were all so close, they had gone through highschool together and all the trio cared about each other. Yi refused to think about a time he wouldn’t be able to move anymore, or just dead. It hurt so much, not just the disease spreading little by little. This was his fate, to burry these feelings forever.

However things never went according to plan. Something like a few weeks ago, Yasuo had confronted him about lying over his condition. It couldn’t be just a cold, or whatever Yi had said before. It was even worse because usually Yi never lied, unless it was for the best. Like right now.

Of course the two brothers would tell each other. Yone knew and that same evening Yi had to admit he wasn’t sure to make it out alive. The few times he had seen a doctor, it was clear the hanahaki was slow but he couldn’t just sit there waiting. That evening, his heart was broken a little more. They didn’t want him to die, they tried everything to convince him to do something, at least for himself.

It failed.

Yi refused to take such drastic decision. It was so unfair to have this choice between dear feelings or his very life. It wasn’t always he expressed a lot but that time he had to push them away. He wasn’t proud of himself, without a doubt it hurt them too since they were a close trio. If only he could be truthful, that would be a weight less but on the other hand it meant handing the guilt to Yasuo. Yi preferred to carry that alone, picking these damned flowers he wished had never happened.

So here he was on this Saturday morning. Another day spent in his bedroom, after he hadn’t been able to attend classes for the very first time. It was justified but he hated it all the same to be impacted to such point by the disease.

Yi barely spent no time outside of his bedroom. This was both because he didn’t feel great and because outside there were Yasuo and Yone, who’se life hadn’t gone slow since the beginning of the hanahaki. If he were to step outside, they would ask him more. Worry could do so much, Yi was sorry for causing this.

Another day spent coughing and sighing after these useless feelings. If only things were different.

Yi couldn’t pretend to ignore them forever, he still went for meals. It was a difficult time because there was this heavy tension around, no doubt they wanted to ask him more or tell him to confess, chose the operation. None of this was happening. For now neither Yone or Yasuo had said anything in the week, even though sometimes they glanced at him when they thought he wasn’t paying attention. He felt it, worry and sadness. Pity. The worst was to feel this from Yasuo, the target of his love and yet so oblivious to these feelings.

_It’s not his fault_.

At some point there was a knock to his door when Yone called him for lunch. It had been a good week since the two brothers took over the preparation of meals, to leave Yi as much rest as possible. It stung a little but he let them do, although he didn’t like being treated like the dying man he was.

Everything went well – or at least rather normally – until the end of the meal, when Yone spoke in a tone far too controlled compared to their chatting during lunch : « Yi ? We have to talk. I know you don’t want to but please, just once. »

Just when Yi was starting to wash his plate, the only things the other two would let him do at max. _Ah_. So he was right to worry. It couldn’t go long without question. He understood the reasons for that but he wasn’t ready. He would never be ready.

Another fit of coughing took him suddenly before he could reply. As soon it got a worried reaction from the other two.

Once it was over Yi tried to speak and it wasn’t too terrible.

« Alright, just once. But I doubt this will help. » He faced them, trying his hardest not to let anything show in his expression. Yasuo was just there, unable to hide his concern, making it so painful.

« Why don’t you let us help ? It feels like you don’t care. » Of course Yasuo would speak now that he had a short occasion.

Yi returned to his chair, not feeling so fine at the moment to stay up for too long. Both brothers were sitting at their chairs, all attention on him.

« I do care but nothing will change. There is nothing you and I can do about it. »

« There is the operation, you know it. You still have a solution. » Yone too looked concerned, obviously this wasn’t a good time for them neither.

« Try to be in my shoes for a while, would you really want to cut everything out knowing that something used to be there ? I’m sorry but you can’t understand. I refuse to let that go. »

It was a bit hurtful to say while neither of his friends deserved this. Life was unfair, all of them deserved a better one without this useless risk. Yi didn’t know if he wanted to take this back or not, in any case it was true.

« Is it truly worth it, to die for someone that doesn’t care ? I don’t want you to die, even if you don’t care. » Here went Yasuo’s anger. Hot-blooded, like always, he spoke before thinking and then he resumed a little lower : « Have you thought about the other way ? Did you try to confess ? »

How could he say things like that, oblivious to these feelings ? This was soft hell, Yi had to remain composed but it was so difficult to sit there completely blank. Maybe that was why they thought he didn’t care, because he had hidden everything.

Words that could have meant the world if things were different. How cruel.

« If there was a chance I’d have confessed a long time ago and I wouldn’t even be sick. So yes, I’d rather die for someone that doesn’t care about me, that’s the principle of unrequited feelings. »

Hearing Yi so much and on such tone had to be quite stricking for them. He never meant to hurt but he was angry at Yasuo – without being right – for saying this. Emotions bubbled up, soon it would break. _I should go_.

« Yi, who is that ? Even if you don’t care anymore, you can’t keep that for yourself. They’ll want to know why. » Yone was back at it.

« This is none of your or their business. » Tone threatening to break.

This was too much, Yasuo was right here and they were urging him to tell. It already felt like too late, in no way Yi could escape that conversation now. _They won’t stop…._

« Tell us anyway ! What if you’re wrong and they love you too ? » Such a thing said by Yasuo, it couldn’t be real.

« They can’t ! I know it and it won’t change. Let me be. »

Was he shaking ? It could be. This was too vulnerable, too close to the truth. _Please stop…_

« So you’ve talked to them ? »

Yi shook his head no but it felt wrong, all of this was wrong : « I just know it. »

« Please, tell us. Is that someone from college ? »

Another time shaking his head. Yi did his best to ignore Yasuo’s presence in this room, the same reason he was sick.

« So who ? Please, we’re doing that to help… » Of course, Yone wouldn’t do that to hurt him. He was deeply caring about his friends and family.

Looking at his lap, Yi had to give up. _Now. I can’t…._

« …Promise me you won’t be mad. »

How far of his usual confidence ? Now he was like a pale copy of himself, just a shadow brought down by the disease and unreturned feelings. This was going to hurt not just him but also Yasuo.

« Of course we won’t. We’re friends. »

If only he could trust Yasuo right now. If only.

Yi gathered his courage, fearing another moment of coughing nearby. It felt like he wouldn’t be able to say these words. Inhale, exhale. _Breathe_. The tears weren’t far but he couldn’t afford it right now, this was too open.

« I-I love… » Could he ever finish this sentence ? Yi looked up, trying his best to stand Yasuo’s worried gaze. That wouldn’t do, it hurt already. In last resort he pointed at Yasuo as he spoke with difficulties : « I love you, Yasuo….I’m sorry. »

If only the hanahaki could kill him on the spot to prevent him from witnessing that storm of reactions. _I said it…_ A weight lifted but so much hatred for himself.

He was going to cry, he knew it. He had never cried in front of them. This couldn’t be happening right now. To see their expression change little by little after that confession was a special kind of torture. Would it turn into disgust, sadness, incomprehension ?

_Too much._

Without any way to compose himself, Yi got up and ran back to his bedroom. Only the faint awareness of someone calling his name among that mess of thoughts. Door closed, he let himself lean against it, until his knees gave up. So this was the end, a damned confession.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is the second part!! Enjoy!!
> 
> thank you for reading <3

_Wait, wait, WAIT !_

What did they just hear ? Yasuo couldn’t realize yet, even though he knew he had heard it more than well. Only a few seconds had gone since Yi said these words and left the kitchen in a hurry. Now there was just him and Yone, staring at each other in increasing confusion.

« Oh. Shit. » For once Yone swore, it was in such situation. That was fair.

Shit indeed. _It’s true… ? He…loves me ?_ It was quite surreal because all this time Yasuo had feelings for Yi. Feelings himself thought as useless since Yi never gave any sign of interest in anyone. So yes it was more than surprising to hear him confess feelings, even more because it seemed extremely painful. Enough to develop hanahaki.

Sitting there for a talk had been more than difficult for Yasuo since this was Yone’s idea – that he obviously supported – to get Yi to talk or even help him. Difficult because if Yi was sick, it was because he loved someone that didn’t love him back. Unrequited love. Yasuo knew something about it and it had hurt him so much the day he learned Yi was dying little by little for someone else. So he wasn’t the lucky one. He would never be, unless things weren’t like he had thought.

For all this time – around two weeks – they had tried to make Yi understand the situation, even as they got it he had it worse. They cared, he was part of this tightly knitted trio. And he was Yasuo’s more-than-crush, a very dear friend. Sitting for the talk was horrible because if they succeeded, they would know who Yi loved. Yasuo hated that piece of information but he would rather know Yi healthy and alive, no matter how much it hurt him.

So what a shock when Yi pointed at him when he confessed, looking at him with obvious pain. It was so clear in his eyes, something Yasuo hadn’t seen before. He couldn’t remember a time he had seen the latter lose his calm and this was a lot worse.

Now Yi was gone, silence echoing in the flat after such revelation.

« Wait, Yi ! » Reflex, he called for him after time wasn’t frozen anymore. A wild gaze to Yone, to check that he had heard well.

From his brother’s reaction, he hadn’t dreamed that. It was real, Yi loved him and had gotten sick over him. This sudden thought pierced his heart. _Oh no…_ Hating an oblivious person for some time and now he was that oblivious idiot. How could he have missed that ?

Without thinking Yasuo followed Yi, only a bit later. He could have only gone to his bedroom, since they heard the noise of the door being closed a bit fast. No time for now, he just needed answers. A new spark of hope.

_It’s real… ?_ Imagine feeling worse by the day after seeing his love uncaring about his disease. Was it so true ? Now it was clear Yi had just concealed everything, be it by privacy or fear.

There he was, standing in front of Yi’s door. Yasuo knocked, hoping everything he could that he would be allowed in. At least to confess his side, make sure it was heard in case Yi did love him. He wouldn’t have ran away if it wasn’t the case, if couldn’t possible be faked that much. Anxiety dicdated to doubt everything but this did feel genuine.

« Yi, please. Let me in. » Yasuo had to stay calm, getting too happy for nothing would be terrible. Plus Yi was hurting, it worried him so much to do the slightest mistake.

No answer. As if there was no one inside. It burned Yasuo seriously to stop being polite for a second and come in without being invited to. _No_. This was the perfect way to be pushed away.

« Yi…I know you’re here. »

Small noise alerted him but it was just Yone, looking at him from the corridor in a similar state of panic. Yasuo didn’t want this to go worse if there was one more person around so he gestured Yone to stay back a little, at least for now. _Please_.

It seemed understood. Yone stayed where he was standing, far but close enough to hear how it was going. Yasuo focused back on the task at hand. He had to confess, this seemed the only right thing to do.

Another knock to the door. Yi had to be listening, no way to ignore this. Despite himself Yasuo ended up leaning against the door, a bit scared about the whole thing. It was almost certain to be mutual and yet that tiny risk made him so worried to fuck up.

Something came up on the other side of the door, loud coughing that couldn’t be muffled much. So yes Yi was still here, surely able to listen to him. Furthermore it hurt Yasuo to know he was possible the cause for such pain. But why would Yi even think this was unrequited ?

Once it calmed down he spoke again, trying his best to phrase it well. It would be a shame if he did poorly.

« Hey, Yi…Is it true ? You love me ? I just wanna check because…you know what ? I love you too. » It ended on a small laugh because Yasuo sure felt like an idiot, more than anxious. He tried really hard not to glance at Yone.

Next silence was probably the worst he had to endure in his entire life. Meanwhile his heart threatened to beat out of his chest. This was too much. _Please…_ Just an answer, a yes if possible. That was all he wanted.

Than the miracle happened, Yi spoke loud enough tobe heard on the other side : « That’s kind of you but you don’t have to. Please leave me alone. » Oh the tone was so painful, it could be that Yi had cried or was still crying.

_Is that a joke ??_ Yasuo couldn’t be sure, was it true ? He just confessed and Yi managed to take it as if it was some pity.

« No, please ! Yi, I don’t know what you think but it’s true. I love you…I thought you just never cared in this way about anyone. » He got a bit emotional now, it felt like it was far from done, not even guaranted.

No answer for a time, enough to scare Yasuo to death. And then Yi spoke again, tone about to break again : « You…you love me too… ? »

How heartbreaking. It sounded like the most unhoped for thing in this world. As if Yi had given up times ago.

« More than everything…Do you even know how glad I was to at last study here and live with you two ? Yi, I love you so much… »

_Please open the door…_ It was killing him softly. So close and yet so far.

Another cough from the other side, breaking slightly the silence. Yasuo and Yone shared a gaze for a time, both quite worried about all this. _Help…_

It was almost a surprise when Yi opened the door after everything calmed down. So slowly and yet it made Yasuo react as quick, a lot of anticipation running his body in this instant.

_Oh shit, oh shit_.

The door wasn’t fully opened, Yi stood there supporting him faintly against it. Looking straight at Yasuo with teary eye and a lot of exhaustion. This was both the disease and the latest emotions.

Frozen there. Yasuo didn’t know what to do, was he allowed inside ?

« Yi… ? »

Oh it was such a dear feeling to see Yi smiling shyly and yet so scared, so emotional. Yasuo couldn’t remember a single time he had seen as many signs of vulnerability from his dear friend, it made him so touched.

« So you… ? »

Confirmation. A small gesture made toward Yasuo, just as he got enough for everything and came into the bedroom. Right where he wanted. His only reflex was to kiss Yi, more than cautious as he did but too eager for his own good. He saw it, Yi’s gaze that got a little wide when they were in such distance, just before the kiss. Now he clung to Yasuo dearly, returning the kiss with a need that couldn’t be made up. _Yes…_

It didn’t last a lot, this was all Yasuo wanted. To see if it was alright, what they both wanted for so long. When he parted Yi didn’t stop clinging to him, reminding him suddenly that indeed the latter was still very sick and couldn’t stay up of too long.

« Oh wait, fuck…Come here. » Within seconds he half led, half carried Yi with him until his bed.

As soon as they reached it the latter sat down as exhausting and illness seemed to make him a bit miserable beyond the deep conversation. Contact wasn’t lost though. Yi kept his hands over him, clutching at his shirt to have him stay. The final straw was that slightly desperate gaze, still filled with the tears that hadn’t fallen yet.

« Hey hey hey, it’s fine, it’s fine… Lie down, it will be better. »

« N-No, it’s alright. Just stay here please… »

It took some time for Yasuo to register this light shaking, not just the latter. His hands trembled so faintly, just as his heart raced. Unable to resist he stayed right there as asked, sitting by Yi’s side while they now resumed contact.

Following this need to check and feel, Yasuo cradled the latter’s face. It was real, as much as these tears that had trailed down Yi’s face.

« Yasuo…Thank you so much… » He covered Yasuo’s hands with his, warm contact that got his attention.

« No, I’m sorry. I didn’t know… »

Whatever he might say was cut off by another kiss, at least as urgent as the first. It was wonderful to feel Yi want to so much, embracing him to make sure he wouldn’t go. His moves remained a little weak because of the disease but the intention was present, the most beautiful thing. Yasuo melted into that kiss, doing his best to focus and give back everything but he was just a man, emotions got to strong. He risked to cry too, for the frustration and sadness of these latest weeks.

Barely the time to breathe between each kiss and yet it was too perfect to stop it. If only they could do that forever. The only issue was that Yi seemed increasingly tired, his response in the kiss getting slower. Yasuo stopped this as gently as he could though himself got a lot going on.

When they parted Yi looked at him a bit surprise, surely for the tears, and he brushed these away as it fell. _Precious…_

« It’s fine, not your fault. Just, can you say it again ? Please… ? » So desperate for words and legitimate to feel so.

« I love you, Yi. I love you so much…Now you have to rest, please, be careful… » With a lot of care Yasuo gave a good peck to his cheek before coaxing Yi to lie down, pushing the blanket away.

« I love you to…Just please don’t leave me… » Even after lying down Yi found a way to cling to him, the smallest of contact possible.

_I would never do that…_

« Of course not…Ahh, please, I have to do the dishes, can I just go quick and come back ? I swear I won’t take long but Yon already made lunch, I can’t dodge this. Please Yi, I just want to stay here… » A bit much but Yasuo was as desperate to stay. This was so new.

Yi didn’t seem mad, just a bit shaken by all this. He spoke again, making an obvious effort to be heard : « It’s alright, go…I’ll wait for you… »

Even now that he got ‘permission’ to go Yasuo was a bit reluctant to do it. He leaned quickly to kiss Yi once more, something meant to be chaste and sweet. Once it was given he stood and returned to the kitchen, still gazing at Yi before he got out of the bedroom. The small waving goodbye killed him once more.

_Ahhh oh my god…It’s true…._

It repeated again and again in his mind, words that he had thought were impossible to hear from Yi. It was so perfect. A bit too happy Yasuo made it to the kitchen, only to find Yone already taking care of the dishes.

« Hey wait, it’s my turn. »

« Nah, I’ll take care of it. You two need some time and space, shoo ! Make sure he’s doing fine. » Yone said that quite seriously but it was clear he was more than thrilled about all this. Surely he didn’t know exactly how it was but he had heard and seen enough to know it solved.

No way for Yasuo to refuse that, every time he was allowed to skip chores he seized it. Back to Yi’s room with a lot more anticipation than he should be allowed.

« Heyyyyyy ! I’m back, Yone told me to leave it ! » Merry mood despite his dried tears and previous fears. He closed the door of the bedroom after him and returned to Yi like a happy puppy.

Nothing could heal him more than to see Yi opening his arms to welcome him closely, actively pulling him in bed despite his lack of strengths at the moment.

« Owww, careful…I’m back, I’m back… »

« Thanks… » It ended up quite muffled in their embrace but all too dear.

Next step seemed to get in bed too, given the way Yi clung to him until Yasuo had to lie down. More than happy to comply he sneaked his way under the blanket, so endeared to feel that loving embrace close around him.

He was about to comment on that but Yi got yet another fit of coughing, tensing a lot to the point of clutching at Yasuo’s shoulder a bit strongly. _Oh fuck_. A few petals escaped Yi’s hand so he picked it, taking care to put away where the latter obviously piled it up. As it slowly calmed down he held Yi closely, rubbing his back to soothe as he could the light burn.

« Shhhhh…it’s alright… » As much for Yi than himself because it made him a bit sad to see the latter suffer from this disease. So he did what he had been waiting to do for a long time, sweet talking : « All fine cutie…honey darling… »

Maybe a bit too early but Yasuo thought it was fitting for the moment. He needed to help Yi, be it with gentle words. Soon enough the latter seemed fine, relaxing a little as he closed that final distance to snuggle against Yasuo.

_Ohhhhh…_

« Thank you, love… » It was whispered so close, basically to Yasuo’s ear.

« All good, all good…. » Difficult to stay composed after that. A real struggle. In any case he did it, focusing instead on the warm presence of Yi against him.

Gentle moves and sweet words remained. Now it was loud and clear, they loved each other. He couldn’t have been happier when Yi shifted so slightly their position to nuzzle his neck.

The most perfect nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's over! Or maybe not! Now I'll work on the smut part of the original hanahaki~  
> Thank you for the attention!

**Author's Note:**

> If everything goes well I'll post the second and last update tomorrow!  
> light spoiler, it will be really fluffy~
> 
> Thanks again! If you're interested in any updates or yisuo content, you can find me on:  
> > twitter: @niceswordboots  
> > tumblr: https://aracdo.tumblr.com/


End file.
